


Rendezvous

by Lucifuge5



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Crossdressing, M/M, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler doesn't want to be late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omens/gifts).



The lights of a passing car flash on the _Sorry, We're Closed_ sign. At fifteen minutes past 2 AM, Gabe's bistro is off-limits to the public, but it is THE place to be if you know the right people.

Tyler pulls the collar of his gold lame trench coat up. After leaving the warmth of NOM-NOM's kitchen, the cool breeze makes him speed up. He slips into the alley that's next to the main entrance, the hard staccato of his footsteps echoing all around him.

A couple of feet ahead, the side door opens. A shadowed profile of a thin man stands in sharp contrast against the indoor brightness. Tyler slows down, giving his eyes time to adjust against the light. "Hi."

"About time," Quinn says, the tone of his voice playful.

Tyler rolls his eyes. "You try walking in heels all the way from NOM-NOM," he says once he's right in front of Quinn.

"I'd rather see _you_ wearing them, T. You've got hardcore showgirl legs there. Those fishnets. Grrrr!," Quinn answers, taking one of Tyler's hands and kisses the knuckles. He pulls Tyler until they're close enough to see each other's freckles.

"Flatterer." Tyler tilts his head to the side and smiles. Leave it to Quinn to be sweet and raunchy at the same time.

"Yeah, well, I call it like I see it" Quinn says as he leans over and closes his eyes. He places a not-so-chaste-kiss on Tyler's lips, sliding his arms around him in one graceful move.


End file.
